Do You Wanna Touch
by shipfiend
Summary: Everyone wants the "Sun's Out Guns Out" tee. But why? ZoNa One-Shot Fluff with Smutty Insinuations based on a wonderful original image by dressrouba on Tumblr. Musical Inspirational: "Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts


_**Original Characters © Eiichiro Oda. Cover Art © dressrouba via Tumblr. Creative Story © shipfiend.**_

" **Do You Wanna Touch Me" (Oh Yeah) – Joan Jett and the Blackhearts**

* * *

 _We've been here too long tryin' to get along_

 _Pretending that you're oh so shy_

 _I'm a natural man doin' all I can_

 _My temp'rature is runnin' high_

 _Friday night no one in sight and we got so much to share_

 _Talkin's fine if you got the time, I ain't got the time to spare_

Zoro waited impatiently outside the shared bathroom as Nami took her precious time. They were supposed to be at the park by 5 PM, and it was already 4:45. Ironically, it _was_ Friday night and there _was_ no one in sight…but they needed to get going.

It was the last weekend before school/work/life consumed them and all their friends, so they wanted to have a final "End of Summer/Start of Fall" bash. Barbeque. Fireworks. Booze. Games. Friends. It was going to be fun, that was _if_ Nami and Zoro ever get there.

"Oi, Nami. I told you if you wanted to make it on time, you needed to jump in the shower sooner!" He banged on the bathroom door and shouted through the wood.

Nami had been blasting music since she stepped in, an unfortunate part of her routine as she liked to have a concert while she bathed. _This woman…_

 _Every growin' boy needs a little joy, all you do is sit an' stare_

 _Beggin' on my knees, baby won't you please_

 _Run your fingers through' my hair_

 _My my whisky & rye, don't it make you feel so fine?_

 _Right or wrong, don't it turn you on_

 _Can't you see we're wastin' time?_

"We _are_ wasting time!" Zoro coxed, but the music drowned him out.

He did not think much of it when he let her go before him, as his "getting ready" involved a quick shower and tossing on whatever was clean. Yet his one eye glanced at their overflowing laundry hamper, a mixture of his countless workout gear and her multitude of outfits. This meant that Zoro was stuck in an ill-fitting light blue tank that may have been from high school as it did not even reach his hips. His scar poked out of it slightly while his low-rise jeans hugged his body. It was not an _ugly_ outfit, and it seemed, based on the time, he would not be changing.

The music was still blasting and Nami was singing along, horribly off key, but the song was practically only shouting now. " _Do you wanna touch? Yeah! Do you wanna touch? Yeah! Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There! Yeah! Oh!_ "

She shouted from her throat to match Joan Jett's deep guttural melody and honestly, Zoro could not help but smirk. Living with Nami came with its annoyances, but it also had its moments. Moments like when they would play video games late into the night while challenging each other to ridiculous drinking challenges. In a cruel twist of events and after a bottle of tequila, Nami learned that Zoro could _actually_ sing and was quite amazing at karaoke. He swore her to secrecy, but that is how her penchant to sing in the bathroom came to be. Almost goading Zoro to join in.

The song slowed down with it's final "oh yeahs" and claps. She finally opened the door with a swift swing and a bursting smile. "All yours!"

He moved past her quickly, "You know when I said you could crash here for a bit, I didn't think you'd-" He stopped and looked at her. She saw him staring and gave him a wink and smirk, flexing a sleeveless arm for him. The setting sun caught her orange locks and freckled skin. She raised a brow as he continued to look at her. Nami was in a sleek black bralette and high rise black skinny jeans that she cuffed at her ankles. Still posing in her little red slip-on sneakers, Zoro took in the object of his focus. Her shirt. Or more specifically _his_ shirt that she seemed to be wearing so well. The usually large billowing white tee with its red printed "Sun's Out Guns Out" slogan was tucked into her jeans and looked rather cute on her. But he could not very well tell her that.

Instead, he took on another _signature Nami pose_ and leaned his hip into his left hand as he pointed a rigid right index finger, "Isn't that my shirt-"

Nami quickly took on a _signature Zoro look_ and put her hand in her pocket as she held up a finger to cut him off, all with a sullen frown. "Not anymore."

She pursed her lips cheekily and Zoro made an audible "tsk" at her obnoxious attitude. Regardless of how good she looked, she could not keep taking his clothes. He could barely afford more with all the water and electricity she wasted with her "100-year showers".

"How is it that you have a million clothes, but you still manage to take mine?" He proposed, waiting for her answer.

Her round brown eyes flew every which way as she shrugged then spoke softly, "It's comfy." She pulled her hand out of her pocket and flexed her muscular and lean arms again. Glancing at each bicep then back at him, "And look. My guns are out."

Zoro kept the "cute" back in his throat as he responded, "Yes, but why not just buy another one for yourself? You were there when I got this. _You_ were the one that told me to get it!"

She put her hands back in her pockets and rocked back and forth on the balls and heels of her feet. Her elbows waved around like she was a flustered child. "Because..." She mumbled the rest.

He noticed the pink tinge rising from her chest to her freckled cheeks to the points of her ears. _Like an adorable thermometer_. So, he smirked and leaned in, "What was that?"

"Because!" She said more firmly, understanding that he was just teasing her. "Your clothes smell like you. That's the best part!"

She said it so quickly that Zoro had to lean back and blink a few times before it registered in his head. It was no secret that Nami and Zoro got _along_. It was a constant joke among their friends, but either she was in a relationship or he was. Timing was never on their side, perhaps until now. She was in between housing (and san boyfriend) until Vivi came back from her study abroad and Nami could afford their studio again. In the meantime, she found herself at Zoro's bachelor pad, not that Zoro was out cruising their university town for flings. She was simply crashing wherever their late nights took them. Sometimes the couch, sometimes his bed, but always mutually aware of each other.

Nami has been pushing every single button of his recently, and he kept telling himself that his feelings were irrational. She kept re-defying their relationship, and unbeknownst to Zoro, she was testing him like he was one of her psych projects. It was working, and perhaps Zoro was tired of being afraid of having to deal with his deeper feelings.

Therefore, he could not hold back the audible "cute" that escaped his lips as he reached for her. "You make it too easy."

Again, she assumed he meant his teasing, fully aware of the "cute" he said a moment ago but in disbelief that he actually said it. She twisted away but he held her in one of his bear hugs she found so comforting. "Shut up, jerk. I was just being honest."

She joked most often with Zoro, but the boy was unaware of how honest she was with herself around him. If it were any of their other friends, they would swoon or at least reciprocate but Zoro always kept his thoughts to himself. Nami never had a problem with self-confidence and was not especially emotionally needy, but whenever she and Zoro shared those moments…she felt like she was on Cloud 9. She did not want an overly romantic gesture but she also did not want to feel like a babysitter, with Zoro it was neither. She just wished he would define it a bit. The things between them that made her the only one who got to see his goofy smile, teach him how to play a game, or her favorite, listen to him sing the most random songs in that deep baritone of his. Was it a crime to want to cherish that a bit more? Was she a bit over the top, sure, but she _had_ to be! She needed to take charge because Zoro would _never_ do it.

That was until now when he held her so tightly that Nami could feel her heartbeat in her toes and fingers. His hugs were never this long and she wondered if he fell asleep but was almost afraid to stop the moment. Still, she looked at him, his eye never leaving her as he came closer and closer. _Shit, am I red? Am I red? I'm red, aren't I?_

His lips were so soft against her cheek, and Zoro felt the wonderfully new sensation of her tender freckled skin on his slightly moist lips. He could not help himself as he whispered into her skin, "You make it too easy to fall in love with you."

Now it was Nami who was blinking like her brain had shut off. _Did he just? Oh my, Go-_

He quickly went to nuzzle her neck, and Nami immediately erupted into giggles as his teeth grazed a tickle spot she never thought he would ever explore. However, that was all the response Zoro needed to go forward and the man was meticulous in all things even this awkward transition from friends to something...more. She realized that for Zoro to say something as damning as _that_ out loud, he expected a reward equally as sweet.

Nami swallowed the lump that had been sitting in her throat, one that her gaping mouth held as she gasped from his ministrations. If he needed a bold answer, she'd be just as damning. "Well…if you want the shirt so bad..." Nami leaned in, her toned arms pulled his ear to her lips, "why don't you just take it off me?"

There was no pause or hesitation as Zoro swept her into his thick arms so quickly that she barely felt the world disappear from under her. "Oh, don't worry," he said gruffly as his solitary eye took her in again and Nami felt that blush go up to the top of her head and back down to her feet like an electric current. "I'm way ahead of you."

Neither of them cared for the buzzing of their phones or the disappearing sun that ushered in the last night of summer. Both got the answer to the question they've been asking of each other and themselves for a while now…

 _Do you wanna touch?_ The answer was, _yeah, oh yeah_.

* * *

 **A/N: I saw this image and I could NOT get it out of my head. When I originally thought about it, I saw them already together and this being some "couple-y" thing they did. But then, trying to find a song to listen to as I wrote…and kinda feelin' Nami's outfit's vibe, I settled on the song. The piece then wrote itself.**

 **Props to personality page dot com which helped me flesh out their inner musings: Nami = ISTP & Zoro = ENTJ. More props and all the credit and love to the original maker of the image, dressrouba, who I hope does not mind me using their work as the inspiration for this fluff. **

**Finally, thanks to Joann Jett for being the guttural melody that brings me the answers I always need. LOL**

 **XoXo shipfiend**

 **P.S. This is maybe my second one-shot, cause idk if I can make more for this…I mean I can, but it feels better as a one-shot**


End file.
